Red True
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Jane esta de vacaciones y sus companeros reciben una terrible noticia sobre el. Todo se vuelve confuso para todos cuando descubren que saben menos sobre el de lo que imaginan.
1. Chapter 1

Red True

Capitulo 1

Van Pelt se encontraba en su escritorio con su ipon en sus oídos. Rigsby estaba rebuscando en la nevera que comer. Cho, estaba jugando con una pelota. La lanzaba a la pared y la cachaba. Lisbon se encontraba en su oficina con una montana de papeles en su escritorio.

Rigsby: "Esto es bien aburrido sin Jane."

Cho: "Solo es el segundo día de sus vacaciones."

Van Pelt: "Si, y esto esta tan aburrido. No me quiero imaginar cuando se cumpla la semana."

Lisbon salió de la oficina con trabajo para los chicos y vio sus caras de aburrimiento.

Lisbon: "Están bien chicos?"

Cho: "La oficina no es la misma sin Jane."

Lisbon: "Que? Es maravillosa! Tengo paz mental! Lástima que solo van a ser dos semanas."

Van Pelt: "Estará bien? El dijo que iba para su mansión en Malibu. Debe ser muy fuerte enfrentarse al pasado en vivo y a todo color."

Rigsby: "Si, pero él es muy fuerte."

Cho: "Una cosa es que lo sea y otra que lo aparente." Se le zafó a Cho.

Van Pelt: "Que sabes?"

Cho: "Nada."

Rigsby: "Ohh yeah, tu sabes algo. Eres el más apegado a Jane."

Cho: "Eh…"

Minelli interrumpió la conversación.

Minelli: "Los quiero a todos en mi oficina."

Todos se miraron intrigados. Solo había una razón para que el jefe del CBI los quisiera a todos en la oficina; un regano fuerte por algo terrible hecho por alguno del equipo. Pero quien podría haber hecho algo así? Jane es el único experto en virar la oficina patadas arriba, y estaba de vacaciones.

Todos entraron a la oficina y se quedaron de pie frente al escritorio.

Minelli: "No sé cómo empezar… Lo que les voy a decir, es terrible."

Lisbon: "Díganos jefe, ya nos está preocupando."

Minelli: "Recibí una llamada hace 15 minutos de otro grupo de agentes. Hubo un asesinato. Apuñalearon al hombre hasta matarlo en el recibidor de su casa. Hay rastros de lucha, como si hubiesen sido varias personas las que estuviesen en el lugar. Ellos están allí, pero no han empezado la investigación. Me llamaron primero para preguntar si podían proceder."

Lisbon: "Porque no lo han hecho? Usted quiere que seamos nosotros el que tomemos el caso?"

Minelli respiro profundamente y trago saliva.

Minelli: "Chicos." Camino un poco por la oficina. Necesitaba fuerza para hablar. Prosiguió. "Mataron a nuestro consultor en su mansión."


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En la oficina hubo un gran silencio. Nadie había reaccionado ante esa noticia. Las palabras chocaban en la cabeza de los cuatro agentes en la oficina. No podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser mentira.

Lisbon: "No puede ser cierto. No puede ser." Señalo a su jefe con el dedo índice. "No puede ser." Repitió.

Van Pelt tenía una expresión horrorizada: "Yo tampoco lo creo, tendría que verlo."

Cho: "Voy para allá."

Rigsby: "Voy contigo."

Lisbon: "Vamos los cuatro."

Minelli: "No, vamos los cinco."

Los cinco agentes fueron en tres autos diferentes: Rigsby con Van Pelt en el auto de Rigsby, Lisbon y Cho en la camioneta del CBI, y por último Minelli en su auto.

Dos horas después estaban en Malibu. El camino había sido una agonía para todos. Estaban algo inquietos, pero a la vez tranquilos, en realidad en estado de negación, en estado de burla, porque no habían presenciado aun la escena del crimen. Se detuvieron justo en frente de la mansión de Patrick Jane. Era una casa hermosa. Quien iba a imaginar que una casa así, escondería un terrorífico doble asesinato de una mujer y una niña y ahora de un hombre? Había efectivos de la policía dentro y fuera de ella.

Entraron al jardín, caminaban con pasos algo torpes. No sabían lo que iban a encontrar, como iban a reaccionar. Todavía vacilaban con la idea de que fuese una broma, una equivocación, buscaban cualquier excusa para decir que no era cierto lo que les había dicho Minelli.

Los policías estaban en frente del recibidor, donde había ocurrido el crimen.

Lisbon presento su placa: "Los quiero a todos fuera. Mis agentes y yo vamos a entrar." Dijo rudamente.

Los policías la miraron con una sonrisa burlona y de momento apareció Minelli.

Minelli: "Ya escucharon a la agente Lisbon, fuera."

Todos salieron de en medio y se fueron al jardín obedeciendo las órdenes de Minelli.

Entraron al recibidor. El cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca.

Lisbon miro la mesita que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada pidiéndole a Dios no encontrar ninguna pertenencia de Jane. Así fue. Ni su cartera ni las llaves de su auto estaban. Suspiro aliviada. Los agentes rodearon el cuerpo cubierto por la sabana. Lisbon los miro a cada uno.

Lisbon: "Están listos?"

Van Pelt: "Yo no estoy lista aun."

Lisbon: "Van Pelt, si quieres espera afuera."

Van Pelt: "No, adelante, estoy lista."

Rigsby: "Tan rápido?"

Cho: "Seamos sinceros, nadie está listo para algo así. Por favor Lisbon, hazlo ya."

Lisbon se sentó de cuclillas al frente del cuerpo. Tomo una esquina de la sabana. Y destapo la cara de la víctima.

Van Pelt soltó un grito ahogado y cayó en los brazos de Rigsby llorando desconsoladamente. Su amigo incondicional había sido asesinado. Rigsby estaba llorando también, pero trataba de calmarse porque necesitaba ser fuerte para Van Pelt. Cho se volvió con unas nauseas increíbles. Coloco su cabeza pegada a la pared. Se sentía fatal. Lisbon… Lisbon estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que tenía en frente. No podía creer que Jane estuviese muerto. Y allí lo tenía, en frente a ella, con sus ojos cerrados, sin vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Necesitaban un tiempo para poder pasar el shock terrible que estaban experimentando en ese momento. Necesitaban estar solos con el cadáver. Minelli estaba viéndolos a pies de distancia y desapareció del lugar dejándolos solos.

Lisbon destapo el cuerpo por completo. Jane llevaba puesto un pantalón sudadera y una camisilla blanca. Estaba descalzo. Su abdomen estaba cubierto de sangre.

Lisbon: "Dios mío, Jane." Toco su mejilla. "Juro por Dios que vamos a encontrar los responsables de esto."

Cho se acerco a ella y se sentó en cuclillas a su lado. Abrió sus brazos para Lisbon. Ella callo en su pecho. No había palabras para expresar el dolor que había en ellos. Era algo demasiado fuerte.

De momento sintieron ruidos que provenían de cerca.

Cho: "Escucharon eso?"

Van Pelt: "Yo no he escuchado nada." Dijo en sollozos.

Rigsby: "Yo si escuche."

Cho se puso en pie y saco su arma. Rigsby hizo lo mismo. Volvieron a sentir el ruido. Los dos agentes miraron a Lisbon y a Van Pelt. Ellas también sacaron sus armas. Van Pelt no paraba de llorar. Lisbon le toco un brazo.

Lisbon: "Quédate aquí si quieres." Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero más tranquila. Van Pelt asintió, no podía con el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Los dos agentes se dieron cuenta que el ruido provenía de una puerta. Se acercaron a ella. Se percataron que alguien la estaba pateando desde el otro extremo. Se miraron a los ojos, luego miraron hacia atrás para ver a Lisbon y a Van Pelt que se encontraba en el recibidor al lado del cadáver. Escucharon ruidos como si hubiese una persona amordazada tratando de hablar. Cho decide abrir la puerta. Lisbon se coloca en posición en frente y apuntando con su arma hacia ella. Rigsby está al otro lado de la puerta con su arma preparada. Lisbon y Rigsby asienten a Cho. Cho abre la puerta rápidamente.

Para sorpresa de los tres agentes, había un hombre aparentemente idéntico a Jane amarrado y amordazado sentado en el piso de un pequeño armario.

Tomo segundos para que los agentes reaccionaran ante esta nueva situación. El hombre tenía cubierto sus ojos y su boca. Tenía sus manos amarradas y sus pies también. Este tenía un pantalón de dormir y no llevaba camisa puesta.

Van Pelt no podía creer lo que veía. Se acerco al armario.

Cho fue el primero en reaccionar. Se arrodillo al frente del hombre y le quito la venda que cubría sus ojos. Cuando los agentes vieron sus ojos quedaron boquiabiertos. Eran los mismos ojos de Jane.

Rigsby: "Que diablos…"

El hombre los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Intentaba hablarles. Su expresión era de "Suéltenme, que esperan?"

Cho solto la mordaza que cubría la boca del hombre.

El hombre comenzó a toser, su respiración era dificultosa. Era el espejo de Jane. Todos estaban confundidos.

Cho: "Jane?"

Lisbon no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tenía a Jane apuñaleado en el recibidor y también lo tenía amarrado y amordazado en el armario del primer piso de su mansión.

Jane: "Suéltenme, por favor." Les suplico.

Lisbon: "Jane, eres tú?" Decía incrédula ante lo que estaba presenciando. Aun lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Todo era tan confuso.

Cho y Rigsby lo soltaron lo más rápido que pudieron. El se levanto y casi corrió hacia el recibidor. Cayó de rodillas al frente del cadáver. Lo observaba con incredulidad. Hacia expresiones de "no" con su cabeza. Tocaba su cara. Era una pesadilla.

Van Pelt: "Jane?"

El hombre no respondía.

Van Pelt: "Maldición, quien diablos eres tú?"

El seguía sin responder.

Cho: "Ok, tiempo por favor. Denle tiempo."

Rigsby: "Nunca nos hablo de que hubiese un hermano gemelo."

Lisbon miro a Rigsby. Tomo su celular y llamo a Minelli.

Lisbon: "Jefe, tiene que venir. No va a creer esto."


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Al Minelli entrar y ver el cuadro que había en frente su expresión fue desconcertante. Un hombre idéntico a Jane de rodillas al frente del cadáver que se supone que es el de Jane. Se quedo observando con detenimiento, pero no dijo nada.

Jane: "Me podrían dejar a solas un momento con mi hermano?" Dijo sin dejar de observar el cuerpo.

Minelli: "Por supuesto." Asintió a los agentes y salieron al jardín.

Jane se quedo observando a su hermano un buen rato. "Esto es demasiado ya. Esto no se va a quedar así. Juro que voy a hacer lo que sea por vengar la muerte de los míos." No había lágrimas en sus ojos, había rabia y sed de venganza.

XXX

Minelli: "Esto es increíble. Bien, cuál de los dos es nuestro hombre?"

Lisbon: "Aun no sabemos señor."

Minelli: "Dios. No ha querido hablar?"

Cho: "No."

Minelli: "Eso no son buenas noticias."

A Lisbon le lastimaron las palabras de Minelli. No quería pensar que tenía razón, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Jane hubiese sido el infortunado

Lisbon: "Solo hay que darle tiempo. Verdad, Cho?" Lo miro buscando un destello de esperanza en el, pero leer el rostro de Cho es muy difícil. El se acerco a ella y le toco la espalda para confortarla.

Cho: "Si."

XXX

Rigsby y Van Pelt se encontraban sentados en la fuente del jardín.

Van Pelt: "No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo."

Rigsby: "Yo tampoco."

Van Pelt: "Tú piensas que Jane está vivo?"

Rigsby: "No lo sé. Son dos vidas Van Pelt. No importa cual se haya ido, es doloroso para el que se queda."

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

Van Pelt: "Lisbon… ella se hace la fuerte, pero es la mas que va a sufrir la perdida."

Rigsby: "Si, ella por mas enojada que estuviera con él, lo quería."

Tomo las manos de Van Pelt en las suyas. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes.

Rigsby: "Te amo Grace."

Van Pelt: "Yo también te amo Wayne."

XXX

Lisbon se asomo hacia el recibidor. Estaba desesperada por saber quién era quien, pero sabía que sería muy imprudente y cruel entrar y querer sacarle palabras de la boca a la fuerza a una persona que había perdido a su hermano un par de horas y que lo tenía en frente.

El ahora estaba sentado al lado del cuerpo con la mirada perdida. Ella decidió entrar al recibidor y acercarse a él, pero en silencio. Necesitaba mirarlo de cerca, necesitaba ver sus ojos, escudriñar dentro de ellos. Necesitaba saber si él era Patrick.

A él no parecía importarle su presencia. No hizo ningún tipo de gesto cuando ella entro y se le acerco un poco.

Lisbon: "Puedo?" Señalando el espacio vacío al lado del hombre.

El asintió sin mirarla. Estaban los dos callados mirando a la nada. Ella no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Quería que él la mirara, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.

Lisbon: "Hace frio. Debería colocarse una camisa." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pero era cierto. Hacía mucho frio, pero a él parecía no importarle. El no contesto nada. "También debería salir para que lo revisen los paramédicos." Nada. Estaba desconcertada al no recibir una respuesta. Luego de casi un minuto el contesto.

Jane: "Estoy bien." Se limito a decir.

Ella observo sus manos. No llevaba su anillo. Observo las manos del cadáver. Tampoco el llevaba su anillo.

Jane: "Quieren que declare ahora?" La miro por primera vez a los ojos. Su mirada era triste y vacía, pero no parecía la mirada de Patrick. Eso fue un golpe fuerte a su estomago. Trato de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

Lisbon: "Si es posible." Añadió. "Tómese su tiempo."

XXX

Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho estaban inspeccionando la casa. Ella fue la que se encontró con el cuarto más temido de todos. En el cual la esposa y la hija de Jane habían sido asesinadas. Lo primero que encontró, la cara sonriente de Red John.

Van Pelt: "Esto es horrible. Entiendo porque Jane no había querido volver aquí."

En una de las habitaciones, Van Pelt tomo una camisa y un pantalón.

Rigsby: "Que haces?"

Van Pelt: "Sea quien sea el que este abajo debe estar con frio. Debe vestirse."

Bajaron las escaleras de la casa. Lisbon vio que Van Pelt venía con ropa en sus manos. Observo al hombre a su lado.

Lisbon: "Señor Jane. Vístase por favor."

Van Pelt no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar que Lisbon se dirigió así al hombre. Se las seco rápido para que este no las notara.

El hombre asintió y se levanto del piso. Tomo la ropa de las manos de Van Pelt y se fue a vestir.

Van Pelt: "No es Patrick?"

Lisbon: "No me lo ha dicho directamente, pero no parece ser el." Miro a Van Pelt a los ojos. "Y te juro que no encuentro como preguntárselo."

Mientras el se vestía, el fiscal ordeno el levantamiento del cadáver y se lo llevaron. Cuando volvió y noto que ya su hermano no estaba en el recibidor se congelo. Van Pelt fue la primera en notarlo. Toco el hombro de Lisbon. Ella miro y lo vio. El reacciono y miro a las agentes.

Jane: "Cuando ustedes digan."

El camino de regreso al CBI fue una tortura. Ni Cho, ni Lisbon, ni el Jane hablaron. Dos horas de viaje parecían cinco.

Lisbon: "Señor Jane, lamento tener que hacerlo pasar por dos horas de viaje de regreso a California."

Jane: "No hay problema. Pensaba regresar."

Lisbon: "Regresar a California?"

Jane: "Si, Lisbon, no podía quedarme en Malibu. Es más, dudo que me pueda quedar en mi apartamento. El sofá de la oficina es más reconfortante."

Ella no pudo ocultar la mirada de asombro y alegría cuando escucho esas palabras tristes, pero claves para saber quién era el hombre que estaba sentado en la parte posterior de la camioneta.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Lisbon y Cho se bajaron de la camioneta en el estacionamiento del CBI. Jane fue el último en salir. Cerró la puerta y apoyo su cabeza en el cristal dejando las manos en la manija.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?" Dijo caminando hacia el preocupada.

Jane: "Estoy cansado. No me siento con hambre, pero siento que si no hago algo pronto me voy a ir de boca."

Lisbon: "Vamos adentro. Te voy a preparar algo de comer y un té. Que dices?"

El la miro sin separar la cabeza del cristal y le dio una sonrisa triste.

Jane: "No es mala idea."

Entraron en las oficinas y se dirigieron directamente a la cocina.

Lisbon: "Cho, quieres algo de comer?"

Cho: "No gracias, estoy bien." Se fue a su escritorio a acomodar unas cosas.

Lisbon preparo té y un par de sándwiches en lo que Van Pelt, Rigsby y Minelli llegaban.

Minutos después estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina comiendo lo que ella había preparado. No decían ni una sola palabra, no se miraban, bueno en realidad Jane no la miraba. Ella comprendía. No quería hacerlo sentir presionado en ningún momento. Se dedico a disfrutar en silencio su presencia.

XXX

Van Pelt, Rigsby y Minelli llegaron al CBI. Cuando Van Pelt vio que Jane estaba en la mesa tomando té y noto a Lisbon tan tranquila y relajada mirándolo sintió una alegría inmensa. Apretó el brazo izquierdo de Rigsby con sus dos manos.

Van Pelt: "Es Patrick!"

Rigsby: "Que?" Cuando Rigsby miro a la cocina, comprendió.

XXX

Lisbon: "Te sientes mejor?"

Jane: "Si, gracias Lisbon." La miro a los ojos. Ella le sonrió. El contacto de ojos duro muy poco. Cho fue el culpable.

Cho: "Buen provecho."

Jane y Lisbon: "Gracias."

Cho se sentó en la mesa. Miro a Jane.

Cho: "Que paso Jane?"

Jane se quedo con las manos colocadas en la taza de té que estaba en la mesa y no dejaba de mirarla.

Jane: "No recuerdo mucho."

Lisbon: "Lo que recuerdes debe ser de ayuda."

Cho: "Vecinos ya hablaron con los otros agentes. Dijeron que vieron tres hombres vestidos de negro entrar a la casa, pero nada más."

Jane: "Peter y yo quedamos en pasar las vacaciones juntos. Hace años que no nos veíamos. Pasamos un día tranquilo. Hablamos de muchas cosas. A él le gusta mucho el ilusionismo, así que se puso a ensenarme unos nuevos trucos. Muy buenos, la verdad." Luego se quedo en silencio.

Lisbon: "Nunca lo mencionaste."

Jane no dijo nada.

Cho: "Que recuerdas Jane?"

Jane: "Estábamos en la cocina y escuchamos ruidos. El camino hacia la puerta de la terraza. Entro un hombre y lo empujo hacia la pared. Le puso un cuchillo en el cuello. Luego otro apareció detrás de mí y me hizo una llave en el cuello. No sé por dónde entro. Preguntaron quien era Patrick Jane. Nos miramos y el dijo que era él. No me dieron tiempo de protestar. Al parecer estaban apresurados. Lo último que recuerdo fue un pañuelo en mi boca y nariz. Porque no me mataron a mi también?"

Lisbon: "No digas eso."

Cho: "Iban por ti."

Jane: "Si." Dio un sorbo a su te.

Lisbon: "No sabes quienes eran, no te imaginas?"

Jane: "No tengo la menor idea."

Se quedaron minutos en silencio los tres.

Jane: "No sé porque decidieron traerme al CBI, podían haberme hecho las preguntas allá, pero gracias por haberme sacado de allí."

Van Pelt y Rigsby se asomaron a la cocina.

Van Pelt: "Se puede?"

Jane levanto la vista hacia ella.

Jane: "Claro."

Ellos se acercaron a la mesa.

Jane: "Siento no haber aclarado desde el principio quien era."

Lisbon: "No te preocupes, Entendemos que era una situación difícil. Estabas en shock."

Van Pelt: "Todos estábamos en shock."

Cho: "Te ves cansado. Deberías dormir un poco."

Rigsby: "Allí está el sofá esperándote en el mismo sitio."

Todos sonrieron.

Lisbon: "Si quieres, puedes pasar unos días en casa. En lo que todo enfría un poco."

Jane: "Gracias Lisbon, pero no hace falta. Estaré bien."

Minelli decidió que el otro equipo llevara el caso del hermano de Jane. Lisbon no protesto, pero si quería mantenerse informada de todo.

Todos se fueron a sus hogares tarde en la noche. A las dos de la mañana, Lisbon estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando escucho que tocaron a su puerta. Ella pensó en Jane. Cuando abrió, efectivamente era él. No se veía bien.

Jane: "Perdóname por molestarte a esta hora, pero no puedo estar en mi apartamento."

Lisbon: "No hay problema. Pasa."

El entro camino hacia la sala.

Lisbon: "Quieres algo de tomar?"

Jane: "No, gracias."

Se sentaron en el sofá.

Jane: "Ibas a acostarte."

Lisbon: "Si, pero en realidad no tengo sueno. En cambio tu, te ves que si te acomodas mejor en mi sofá y cierras tus ojos te quedas dormido rápido."

Jane tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió. Ella se sentó al lado de él. Buscando programas de televisión se quedaron dormidos los dos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Al Lisbon despertar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en el pecho de Jane. Se sintió un poco incomoda al ver el acercamiento intimo que habían tenido sin darse cuenta. Sentía los latidos de su corazón. Levanto su cabeza poco a poco de su pecho. Noto que estaba dormido profundamente.

Debía irse a la cama. No sabía si despertar a Jane. Se veía plácidamente dormido. Tenía que acomodarlo en el sofá, si no despertaría adolorido en la mañana. Busco una almohada y una sabana en su cuarto. Luego volvió al sofá con ellas en mano.

Lisbon: "Jane." Le susurro. Toco su hombro. "Jane." El saco un leve suspiro y abrió los ojos. Ella añadió. "Te quedaste dormido. Acomódate."

Se quedaron observándose a los ojos. Casi sentían sus respiraciones de tan cerca que sus rostros estaban. Ella cambio la mirada y le coloco la almohada en el sofá. El se acomodo y se arropo.

Lisbon: "Descansa."

Jane: "Igual tu"

Lisbon se dirigía a su cuarto. Jane se levanto del sofá y fue tras ella. Le agarro la mano derecha. Lisbon se volvió.

Lisbon: "Que sucede Jane?"

Se quedaron de pie frente a frente mirándose en silencio.

Jane: "Gracias por dejar que me quedara."

Lisbon: "Yo te lo dije desde el principio. Quédate el tiempo que quieras."

Jane suspiro y miro al techo.

Lisbon: "Tranquilo. Esto se va a resolver."

Jane bajo la mirada para encontrar la de ella. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero aguantaba. No podía llorar en frente de ella. Lisbon lo abrazo fuertemente. Cuando se separaron, ella vio el rastro de una lágrima en la mejilla de Jane. La seco. Luego le dio un beso suave en ella, pero ese contacto simple encendió algo en Lisbon que no pudo controlar. Estar tan cerca de el, sentir su calor, la hacía pensar cosas que no debía. Y el verlo vulnerable como nunca lo había visto, le daban más ganas de agarrarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos. Así que no lo pensó dos veces. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso en los labios. Un beso suave, tierno que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado.

Sin dejar de besarse entraron en la habitación. Ella comenzó a besar el cuello de Jane, a la vez soltaba los botones de la camisa de él con calma, sin prisa. El toco sus manos y las retiro de su pecho. Los dos tenían sus respiraciones y sus corazones a 100.

Jane: "Lisbon… yo, no puedo."

Lisbon agarro su cara y lo miro a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Hoy pensé que te había perdido. Sufrí mucho por ello. No me importa que no lleguemos a más. Déjame vivir este momento contigo, quiero sentirlo contigo. Solo relájate, yo hago el resto." Ella no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Había enloquecido!

Jane: "Yo no quiero lastimarte."

Lisbon: "No me vas a lastimar, Jane."

Jane: "Yo no soy el hombre que necesitas. Me buscaron para matarme hoy."

Lisbon tapo su boca con sus manos.

Lisbon: "Yo solo quiero vivir el presente contigo. Déjame liberarte esta noche. Lo necesitas."

Jane estaba sorprendido. Aunque en realidad deseaba descargar sus emociones y dormir en los brazos de Lisbon, sabía que no debía hacerlo. No iba a ser saludable para los dos. El no podía entablar una relación y menos con ella. No quería herirla, no quería que sufriera por él. No podía porque él estaba en busca de esa venganza que ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que cumpliría aunque tuviera que morir por ello.

Jane: "Perdóname Lisbon, pero no puedo. Juro que no puedo. No debí haber venido." Dijo con frustración. Se retiro de sus brazos y se fue de su casa.

Lisbon se sentó en su cama aturdida. No podía creer la locura que había echo. Había alejado a Jane de ella cuando en realidad lo que buscaba era tenerlo mucho más cerca para demostrarle lo que sentía por él desde hace mucho tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane estaba en su auto con las manos en el volante triste. Aun no había arrancado de en frente de la casa de Lisbon. _"Que fue todo esto?" _Pensó. Hace años que no sentía las emociones que sintió estando en los brazos de ella. No podía permitir enamorarse aunque para sorpresa de el, era demasiado tarde. Tenía que luchar contra esos sentimientos. No podía dejarse llevar por ellos aunque quisiera. Toco el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. No llevaba su anillo de matrimonio. "Se me quedo en Malibu." Pensó. Se sentía extraño sin él. Aunque dio gracias por no tenerlo en ese momento. Lo que sucedió con Lisbon hubiese sido un insulto si lo hubiese llevado puesto. Aunque sabía que eso era irrelevante. Buscaba el argumento más absurdo para sentirse mal consigo mismo. El anillo es algo material, lo que vale es lo que se queda y se siente en el corazón.

XXX

Van Pelt se quedo en la casa de Rigsby. Después de todo lo que vivieron durante el día necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos.

Van Pelt: "Quien crees que hayan sido esos hombres?"

Rigsby: "No sé. Jane nos oculto que tenía un gemelo. Cuantas cosas más nos ocultara? El no es ningún santo. Sabrá Dios en que líos estaría metido antes. Y si era narco?"

Van Pelt: "Hay por favor, Wayne!"

Rigsby: "Solo era una suposición. Oye, por nada no van a querer matarte. Y si le debía dinero a alguien?"

Van Pelt lo miro muy seria.

Van Pelt: "El tiene dinero, porque no pagar?"

Rigsby: "No, creo que eso tampoco."

Van Pelt se le acerco con una sonrisa dulce y lo beso.

Rigsby: "Mmmm… Dejemos el tema para mañana."

Van Pelt: "Si, creo que será mucho mejor."

Rigsby tomo a Van Pelt en sus brazos y la tiro a la cama. Ella lo miro disimuladamente sorprendida. Lo miraba desde ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa. El se quito su corbata de manera muy sensual.

Van Pelt: "Mmmm, vas a bailar para mí?"

El solo sonrió sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos.

XXX

Lisbon no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Se sentía culpable y avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido. Estaba preocupada por Jane, pero como llamarlo por teléfono después de lo que paso? Lo más seguro, Jane no iría a la oficina durante el día. Después de todo, estaba de vacaciones.

Llego a la oficina y fue por un vaso de café negro muy caliente y sin azúcar. Se veian sus ojeras.

Cho: "No dormiste bien?" Dijo desde su escritorio.

Lisbon: "No pude pegar un ojo."

Cho: "Ya veo."

Lisbon: "Estoy preocupada por Jane. Intentaron matarlo. Deben tener guardias cerca."

Cho: "No te preocupes. Hable con los agentes y ya se encargaron de eso."

Lisbon: "Oh…"

Cho: "Es algo mas lo que te preocupa, verdad?" Le dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Lisbon: "No. Solo eso."

Cho: "Lisbon, he aprendido algo de Jane en el tiempo que hemos trabajado juntos."

Lisbon tomo la silla del escritorio de Rigsby y se sentó al lado de Cho.

Lisbon: "Si, me preocupa su salud emocional."

Cho: "A todos nos preocupa. El oculta muy bien sus emociones y tendremos que estar al pendiente de ello. No podemos ignorar cualquier actitud o comportamiento extraño."

Lisbon: "Es cierto."

XXX

Se cumplieron las dos semanas de vacaciones de Jane. Lisbon no supo nada de el durante ese tiempo y eso la tenia angustiada. Lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco es que Jane estaba protegido por agentes que se encontraban en su casa y cerca de el. Sobre la investigación, no había rastros de los asesinos.

Jane entro por la puerta de la oficina con una sonrisa dulce.

Jane: "Buenos días."

Cho: "Buenos días, Jane." Sonrió.

Rigsby: "Buenos días hermano, loco por regresar?"

Jane: "Nah, ustedes son los que no pueden vivir sin mí."

Van Pelt: "Presumido."

Jane le sonrió a Van Pelt y luego se volvió para saludar a Lisbon.

Jane: "Hola, Lisbon."

Lisbon levanto su mirada: "Hola." Dijo en tono algo seco tratando de ocultar el grado de vergüenza que sentía.

Los chicos notaron el saludo seco entre ambos y se observaron.

Jane: "Bueno, que hay nuevo?"

Lisbon: "Mucho trabajo."

Jane se acerco a ella.

Jane: "Tienes que relajarte, mujer. Mírame." Levando un poco la mano hacia la cara de ella.

Lisbon: "Jane, por favor, no estoy para tus juegos, ahora no."

Jane: "No voy a jugar. Solo quiero ayudarte."

Lisbon: "Ayudarme a qué?"

Jane: "A que liberes el estrés que te tiene tan perturbada." La miro seriamente. "Es tan sencillo como esto."

Se dirigió hacia Van Pelt. Ella lo miro intrigada.

Van Pelt: "Que vas a hacer?"

Jane se detuvo al lado de ella y coloco su dedo menique y su dedo pulgar en el medio de la frente justo encima de los ojos de Van Pelt. Hizo un poco de presión. Rigsby miraba intrigado. Cho disimulaba no prestar atención.

Van Pelt cerró los ojos. De momento se sintió libre de preocupaciones y completamente relajada. Sonrió aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Jane: "Bien, muy bien." Luego miro a Lisbon. "Ves que sencillo? Y sin hipnosis."

Lisbon: "Conmigo necesitaras mucho más que eso, Jane."

Jane: "Te aseguro que no."

Lisbon tomo la carpeta con papeles que estaba en el escritorio de Van Pelt, lo miro seriamente y se marcho a su oficina.

Jane: "Bueno, cuando quieras."


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Lisbon entro a su oficina molesta. A Jane no le importaba ella. No le importaba nadie que se preocupara por él. No la llamo durante el periodo de vacaciones. Ni siquiera un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Estoy bien.", "Buen día." Y hoy, llega como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Se sentía como una mismísima estúpida al dejarse llevar por sus emociones esa noche.

XXX

Rigsby: "Jane se ve extrañamente bien."

Van Pelt: "Si, raro, hay que estar pendientes."

Cho: "Uhum… eso le dije a Lisbon."

Jane apareció en un instante.

Jane: "Hablan de mi."

Van Pelt: "No, que te hace pensar eso?"

Jane: "Los nerviosos que están ante mi presencia."

Rigsby: "No estamos nerviosos."

Jane: "Aja."

Camino alrededor de ellos.

Jane: "Bueno, no importa. Pretenderé que no sé nada. Quieren un truco?"

Van Pelt: "Si."

Jane saco un paquete de cartas de su bolsillo. Lo mostro a todos.

Jane: "Escoge una carta." Le dijo a Van Pelt. Ella le sonrió y la escogió.

Jane guardo su paquete de cartas. Tomo la carta que Van Pelt había escogido y la lanzo hacia el suelo. La carta cayó al piso. Jane la miro extrañado.

Jane: "Mmmm… no salió, lo voy a intentar otra vez."

Todos se miraron y se rieron.

Van Pelt: "Aja…" dijo en tono sarcástico.

Jane: "No me subestimen."

Jane volvió a lanzar la carta y la carta cayó al suelo exactamente como la primera vez.

Jane: "Diablos, creo que no lo aprendí bien."

Puso sus manos en su cintura y miraba la carta en el suelo intrigado. Todos reían divertidos al ver la cara de frustración de Jane.

Cho: "Que se supone que tenía que hacer la carta?"

Jane los miro y les sonrío de oreja a oreja. Volvio a tomar la carta en sus manos. Sin dejar de mirarlos la lanzo al suelo, esta se detuvo en el mismo aire, y regreso a sus manos.

Rigsby: "Como diablos?"

Van Pelt: "Wow!"

Jane: "Telequinesis." Dijo serio.

Cho: "Debe tener un hilo colgando de algún lado."

Jane se rio a carcajadas y luego miro a Van Pelt que era la que estaba más cerca de el: "Viste algún hilo?"

Van Pelt: "No." Dijo intrigadísima.

Rigsby: "Debes tenerlo en algún sitio!"

Se levanto y camino hacia el. Jane daba pasos hacia atrás sonriendo, mientras Rigsby se acercaba. Jane salió corriendo de la oficina por todo el pasillo del CBI y Rigsby iba detrás. Parecían dos niños pequeños en pleno parque de diversiones. Van Pelt y Cho los seguían con la mirada.

Cho: "Esta oficina es de locos."

Rigsby lo alcanzo y los dos cayeron al piso fuertemente. Los dos se reían a carcajadas en el piso peleando.

Jane: "Suéltame! Esto es un abuso!"

Rigsby: "Donde está el hilo?"

Jane: "No tengo hilos!"

El alboroto era tal que todo el mundo estaba rodeándolos. Lisbon al escuchar el alboroto afuera salió de la oficina a averiguar que ocurría. Minelli se detuvo en frente de los agentes.

Minelli: "Vaya Jane, se nota que volviste!"

Rigsby se levanto del piso avergonzado.

Rigsby: "Lo siento jefe."

Lisbon: "Que rayos ocurre aquí?"

Minelli: "Nada Lisbon, que tu protegido volvió y quiere que todo el mundo se entere."

Jane aun estaba en el piso boca arriba.

Jane: "Heyy Lisbon." Le sonrío.

Lisbon: "No sé porque me sorprende."

Jane se levanto del piso y la miro a los ojos con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Jane: "Nunca terminas de conocer a una persona, así lleves con ella viviendo veinte años."

Lisbon: "No! Ya veo que estas lleno de secretos."

Jane se puso serio.

Jane: "Yo no tengo por qué estar contando mi vida completa. Qué? Quieres que escriba un libro?"

Lisbon cambio su expresión de seriedad a una de tristeza. Sabía que Jane tenía razón. Eran cosas personales que él no tenía porque expresar. Pero ella se preocupaba tanto por él. Lo amaba. Quería conocer lo más profundo de su ser.

Minelli: "Bueno, bueno, todo el mundo a sus lugares. A trabajar. Se acabo el espectáculo." Miro a Jane. "Gracias Jane. De vez en cuando, es bueno un poco de entretenimiento." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Jane: "De nada Virgil."

Jane miro seriamente a Lisbon y se fue a su sofá.

Van Pelt: "Todo bien?"

Jane: "Si." Dijo serio.

Los tres agentes se miraron. Querían que Jane cambiara su estado de ánimo.

Van Pelt: "Jane, como hiciste el truco?"

Jane la miro triste.

Jane: "Lo siento. No puedo decirlo. Me lo enseno mi hermano y no tengo su permiso para explicarlo."

El se quedo mirando hacia la nada. Todos quedaron en silencio. Lisbon había estado en la puerta escuchándolo todo. Sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Al final del día, cuando todos ya se habían marchado, Jane se dirigió a la oficina de Lisbon. Abrió la puerta y se asomo. Lisbon estaba llena de papeles en su escritorio.

Lisbon: "Que quieres Jane?" Dijo secamente y sin mirarlo.

Jane: "Buenas noches." Dijo dulcemente. Cerró la puerta y se marcho.

Lisbon levanto su mirada hacia la puerta. Se sintió mal por su comentario y por la reacción de Jane. Quizás el solo quería hablar tranquilamente y ella lo arruino con su arrogancia. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Se levanto de su escritorio y corrió hacia la puerta. Noto que Jane no estaba en su sofá. Tampoco en las oficinas. Fue al estacionamiento. Cuando salió, noto algo extraño. Jane arrancaba en su auto y mientras veía que se alejaba, una cuadra más abajo se encontraba una camioneta negra, con cristales oscuros. Estaba estacionada. Quien iba en ella, acababa de prender el motor de esta y arrancar tras Jane.

Lisbon: "Oh no."

No había tiempo que perder. Corrió hacia su oficina, tomo sus llaves, y corrió a la camioneta. Se monto y arranco chillando las llantas del auto. Lisbon tomo su teléfono y llamo a Cho. Cho contesto.

Lisbon: "Jane acaba de salir de la oficina. Estos malditos mataron al equivocado y ahora van tras él. Donde diablos están los guardas que se supone que lo custodiaran?"

Cho: "Voy en camino. Llamare a los chicos."

Ambos colgaron.

Los guardias ya habían sido liquidados por estos.

XXX

Jane iba tranquilo rumbo hacia su apartamento. La manera en que Lisbon le hablo al ir a su oficina lo tranquilizaba en cierta manera. Debía mantenerla lejos de él. Aunque eso significara malos tratos de parte de ella, total, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. "_De vuelta a la normalidad."_ Pensó. Miro por el espejo retrovisor. Vio una camioneta. Noto que lo estaba siguiendo. "Hola otra vez." Miraba la carretera y luego el espejo retrovisor. "Bien, quieren jugar? Vamos a jugar." Sonrío cínicamente. Se acomodo en el asiento y piso el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Los hombres de la camioneta notaron la aceleración de Jane. "Se dio cuenta!" Grito uno. "Acelera! Hay que acabar con esto ya!" Dijo otro. El hombre piso el acelerador.

Jane iba alrededor de unas 90 millas por hora en plena ciudad. Algo arriesgado. La hora era buena ya que el tráfico era bastante flojo. Jane mira por el espejo retrovisor y sonríe. Iba a hacer una locura. Piso el freno de un solo golpe y las gormas traseras de su auto se barrieron completamente a la derecha quedando cruzado en plena carretera siendo el lado de Jane expuesto a ser chocado por la camioneta. El choque era inminente.

Miro hacia la camioneta con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. "Vengan por mí, malditos bastardos."

"Frena! Frena!" Grito un hombre. "Maldición, que se muera aplastado!" Dijo otro. El conductor trato de frenar, pero aun así choco con el auto de Jane ya que se encontraban a una distancia que no le permitiría frenar por completo.

Cristales del auto de Jane volaron por todos lados. Jane tenía sus brazos tapando su cabeza. Se paso hacia el lado del pasajero como pudo. Estaba herido, pero era leve.

Un hombre bajo de la camioneta y comenzó a tirotear el auto. Camino hacia el auto y cuando vio a Jane en el asiento del pasajero se acerco a él. "Debe estar muerto." Jane tenía sus ojos cerrados y líneas de sangre bajaban por su frente y una de sus sienes. Escucho al hombre acercarse a la puerta. Reacciono y empujo la puerta. El hombre callo en el piso y su arma callo a pies de distancia de el. Se abalanzo sobre el y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. Tomo el arma del hombre y se escondió detrás del auto.

Los otros dos bajaron de la camioneta. "Qué diablos?" Dijo uno.

En ese momento Lisbon los alcanzo. Vio la escena desde su camioneta. "Oh no! Jane!" La detuvo y se bajo de su auto con su arma en mano. "Quietos! CBI! Bajen sus armas!"

Los hombres se volvieron a ella. Se rieron a carcajadas. "Esto debe ser una broma. Usted y quien más nos detendrán señorita?"

Lisbon: "Bajen sus armas. Vienen refuerzos en camino. No hagan las cosas más difíciles."

"Lo siento, pero tenemos un trabajo que terminar." Acabado de decir esto, el hombre disparo a la agente.

Jane: "Lisbon!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jane estaba lleno de rabia. Tomo el arma fuertemente en sus manos. Se levanto y disparo en el mismo medio de la espalda al hombre responsable de herir a Lisbon. El otro hombre se volvió, levanto su arma para dispararle a Jane, pero Jane se le adelanto. Le disparo en una pierna y en una mano. El hombre cayó al piso.

Lisbon estaba en el suelo. Por suerte el tipo tenía una muy mala puntería. El disparo fue en el brazo izquierdo y parecía no ser algo de cuidado.

Lisbon: "Jane!"

Jane corrió hacia Lisbon y callo a su lado.

Jane: "Lisbon! Tu brazo…. Lo siento, Lisbon." Estaba angustiado. Se rasgo parte de la camisa para cubrir la herida de Lisbon. Tomo su teléfono celular y llamo al 911. Hablo con la operadora. Vendrían pronto.

Lisbon: "Tranquilo, estoy bien." Dijo al notar que sus ojos azules se estaban llenando de lágrimas. "Tu estas sangrando."

Jane: "Estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Donde aprendiste a disparar así?" Jane no contesto. A Lisbon le costaba creer lo que había visto. Jane no era así. Era un hombre pasivo. Odiaba las armas, es más, sentía miedo de ellas, aparentemente.

Notaron que el segundo hombre al que Jane le disparo comenzó a moverse. Jane se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el con furia.

Lisbon: "Jane, déjalo. No va a ir a ningún lado. No puede. Esta herido."

Jane tomo el arma del hombre del suelo. Se acerco a él, lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto quedando el hombre semi sentado en el pavimento. Le apunto en la cabeza con el arma.

Lisbon: "Jane, no por favor. No lo hagas. Tú no eres así."

Jane: "Tu no me conoces, Lisbon." Dijo sin dejar de apuntarle al hombre y de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hola, Patrick." Dijo el hombre sonriéndole.

Jane le quito la máscara negra. Quedo boquiabierto cuando vio quien era.

Lisbon: "Jane, entiendo que atraviesas por una situación difícil. Entiendo que has perdido gente muy importante en tu vida, pero no te destruyas, Jane. No lo hagas."

"Lamento haber matado así a tu hermano, pero como él se quiso hacer el mártir…"

Jane golpeo al hombre en la cara con la pistola. Luego lo empujo dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Dio pasos hacia atrás y le volvió a apuntar con el arma.

Lisbon: "Jane, tranquilo…" Intento incorporarse del suelo. "Tranquilo, por favor. Me asustas."

En esos momentos llegaron Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt. Van Pelt corrió hacia Lisbon.

Van Pelt: "Jefa, está bien?"

Lisbon: "Estaré bien. Jane es el que nos debe preocupar."

Cho: "Jane baja el arma."

Jane camino hacia ellos y le entrego el arma a Rigsby y luego fue hacia la agente herida. Al parecer ya había bajado del trance que tenía hace unos instantes. Estaba preocupado por Lisbon. La abrazo.

Jane: "Lo siento, lo siento…siento mucho haberte metido en esto."

Lisbon: "Esta bien, Jane. Calma." Ella estaba aun más preocupada por él.

Van Pelt: "Estas herido." Dijo tocando su mandíbula y moviéndola para observar la herida que se encontraba encima de su oreja izquierda.

Jane: "Solo son unos cortes. No es nada."

Rigsby le coloco las esposas al hombre inconsciente que estaba tirado en frente del carro de Jane y Van Pelt se las coloco al herido.

Cho: "Lo conoces, Jane?"

Jane: "Si." Dijo mientras él y el hombre intercambiaban miradas. "Era mi amigo, hace muchos años atrás."

"Lo que hace el dinero. No, amigo?" Le dijo el hombre.

Jane: "Lo que hace el dinero."

XXX

En emergencias, Jane estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Le habían hecho dos pequeñas suturas en la cabeza cerca de la oreja y otra en un hombro. Había llegado con un vidrio dentro de el y la verdad es que la adrenalina que vivio, no le permitió sentirlo. Lisbon aun estaba siendo atendida. Le habían sacado placas. La bala no hizo mucho daño. Ya la habían extraído y estaban suturándola. Estaría bien.

Van Pelt se sentó al lado de Jane. El estaba triste por Lisbon y triste por quienes le habían querido matar.

Van Pelt: "Te traigo algo de comer?"

Jane: "No tengo hambre."

Van Pelt: "Como te sientes?"

Jane: "Me duele la cabeza, el brazo me palpita, pero no se compara con el dolor que siento en el pecho." Miro a Van Pelt. "Lisbon no debía estar ahí." Dijo con frustración.

Van Pelt: "Es su trabajo. Que querías? Que te mataran?"

Jane: "Se defenderme."

Van Pelt: "Contra tres hombres armados?

En ese momento, Lisbon salió del cuarto de trauma menor y Jane se levanto.

Jane: "Estas bien?"

Lisbon: "Si, ya me puedo ir." Miro a Jane a los ojos. "Tenemos que hablar."

Jane: "Bien."

Lisbon: "Donde aprendiste a disparar así?"

Jane: "Solo fue suerte. Además cuando uno está enojado hace cualquier estupidez."

Lisbon: "Tu siempre haces estupideces, pero tomar un arma y disparar? Eso no, Jane. Ese no eres tú."

Jane: "Lo hice a Hardy."

Lisbon: "Estábamos todos en peligro!"

Jane: "Y esta vez fue igual!"

Van Pelt los observaba.

Van Pelt: Vengo ahora, voy a sacar algo a la maquina.

Ellos asintieron.

Jane: "Lisbon, cuando escuche el disparo y te vi caer yo… sentí mucho miedo de perderte. Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, yo…"

Ella se quedo mirándolo a los ojos esperando su confesión.

Jane: "Eres muy importante para mí. Me moriría si te ocurriera algo. Te amo." Al fin, lo había dicho.


End file.
